nebtowncommunityfandomcom-20200213-history
Nebcorp Oscillating Dolphin
In 1960 a Russian explorer who was born in Canadia had created a device that would end all wars and created a means for transportation. It was, the shoelace. in 2009 someone else named Ben who was completely oblivious to Ben the russian explorer, had created a device that would send his hand flying into the nearest Shaygina wherever he was, no matter how far he was. It was called the Nolphin. Unfortunately it failed and was only used to make hovercrafts and spaceships. The Nebcorp Oscillating Dolphin (better known as Nolphin) is the advanced version of a series of Expression 2 chips created by Nebual known as NOMs (Nebcorp Oscillating Machine). The original model was a system of Expression 1 chips controlling thrusters attached to a PHX plate as an alternative to hoverballs. The current generation of Nolphins, V4, use the much improved Expression 2 and require only one chip. Variations Version 1 The original Nolphin required five seperate expression chips, each wired to each other. One handled aquisition of GPS co-ordinates, another handled height controls for four thrusters around the plate to keep the plate at the correct height relative to the ground, another managed pitch and roll with an additional four thrusters, one optional chip managed yaw (spinning) with another thruster, and a final chip controlled drifting with another set of four thrusters. The system was inaccurate, unstable, and difficult to set up. Later, delta was added, which greatly improved the accuracy of the chip's responsiveness. The number of thrusters required was lowered from thirteen (plus one for forward movement) to nine (plus one), and the functions of the chip controlling yaw were integrated into the chip controlling the pitch and roll, leading to fewer wires and simpler setup. However, the system was still complicated overall and movement left much to be desired. Version 2 Version two came as a result of Nebual's far greater knowledge of Expression 1, which allowed him to combine the four chips of version one into a single chip, which lead to far fewer wires and making Nolphin construction significantly easier. The four thrusters responsible for pitch and roll were removed, instead using the height control thrusters for both tasks. This reduced the requirements for a self-balancing, hovering platform to just one NOM chip, five wires, and five thrusters. The Nolphin's height was controllable by the pilot via an Advanced Pod Controller, and it propelled itself via what was originally considered an unfortunate side effect of propulsion systems on the back of the craft: The platform tilted forward. During development of the Nolphin V2, mathematical errors caused it to begin moving of its own accord, frequently flying underwater and emerging gracefully. This is what earned NOM-powered entities the nickname 'Nolphin'. Later improvements would again raise accuracy through better use of delta, increase speed by adding an optional sixth rear thruster, and increase the overall smoothness of the Nolphin's forward and vertical movement by giving them a gradual buildup of speed rather than simply 'go' or 'stop'. The ship's master power switch was changed to reset the navigation system to the craft's current position at startup, resulting in a much more realistic feel. Version 3 Version three saw the drastic switch to Expression 2, which required a complete overhaul of the NOM code. Aside from the new language opening many new doors for future innovations and additions, the increased efficiency of E2 resulted in far less lag on the server caused by the Nolphin as well as the Nolphin being 'immune' to delays caused by lag. Drifting and slow-down time were greatly reduced by utilizing current velocity and adding a seventh thruster on the left of the platform. Turning was based on yaw, which meant that any undesired spinning of the craft was eliminated and that Nolphins would continue to function correctly in zero-gravity environments (such as those found in Spacebuild maps) which led to the development of a Nolphin equipped with Life Support and weaponized, quickly making it perfectly capable of keeping passengers alive in space and hostile planets. It was later modified to add the gradual speedup to both turning and leaning, as well as fine tune the height speedup so it would allow for a pilot to either move up small distances with precision or long distances quickly. On November third, an additional improvement enabled complete control over the Nolphin's 'simulated friction' (a result of the thrusters trying to stabilize the ship) ranging from the craft drifting without friction to resisting being flung with the Physgun. This applies in both space and regular gravity scenarios. Version 4 Version four of the NOM varies greatly from past models in that it exists more as an engine module linked to existing vehicles in order to automatically give them the properties of a Version three Nolphin. Rather than calculating angles and positions, and ordering carefully placed and calibrated thrusters around, the chip uses E2's new internal-thruster functions (performing like vector thrusters) to propel *anything you want*. This radical change allowed for a much more automated 'calibration', which previously could take a painfully long time to perfect for each ship, and would need to be readjusted whenever anything major was done to the weight of the ship. Not only does the V4 automatically default-link itself to what its attached to, turning that entire prop into an engine with powers based on its weight and size, but it has inputs for additional attached props to use as spare engines, effectively making 'stability' props. V4 IS GOD YOU DO NOT INSTALL V4 YOU GRANT IT PERMISSION TO COEXIST ON YOUR MODE OF TRANSPORTATION IF IT STARTS FLAILING, YOU FAILED TO INSTALL IT, WHICH IS IMPOSSIBLE, HENCE YOU MUST BE TRYING TO SABOTAGE IT. IN SOVIET RUSSIA, NOLPHIN. THATS ALL. CHUCK NORRIS DOESN'T - NOLPHIN. Get it here.